The Melancholoy of Tina Conti
by ZorraVixen
Summary: Tina's life has always been marked with bad luck and a controlling,dissatisfied mother but now a new opportunity to be what she wants to be is within reach. Maybe this decision will lead her down to her destiny and happiness. JamieXTina


Tina sighed as she absentmindedly trudged through her apartment door, "I'm home!" She threw herself on her bed. "I can't believe it!" she cried out. She lightly cried onto her plush sheets. Tina buried herself as her honey colored eyes shed more tears recalling today's earlier events. Her job as an executive secretary just hit a major dead end. The company went under and apparently the president of the company did some fraudulent transfers.

So now she and a bunch of others are out of jobs. "Just wait till my mother hears about this!" Yes Tina Conti could handle a demanding, eccentric, OCD executive but there was one thing that she couldn't handle was her mother Sophia Conti and the family.

"What am I going to do?" she cried out and looked to the ceiling. She sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"So what are you gonna do now Tee," asked her friend.

"Cassie I don't know," Tina whined.

"Well you better think fast since you know how big of a busybody, bitch your mom is," Gabriel sniveled.

"Yeah well," Tina sighed.

"She believes that you can either get ahead in life by being slutty like your sisters, or being pompous like your brothers or be a housewife like she is," added Cassie.

"I know sleep around to get a better life or be a total dick and use people," Gabriel sighed.

"You know you should quit nagging on my family when you guys should focus on yours," Tina looked into their eyes.

"Sorry," they both quickly apologized.

Tina sighed and rolled her eyes and smiled. "But Tee don't you have that family reunion." Cassie pointed out.

"Great! The big let's strut our stuff event," Tina sadly whimpered, "The big event where I am officially the family's loser."

"Tina look on the bright side sweetie," Gabriel pointed out, "at least you got your job by your own hard work instead of sleeping with the supervisor."

"Yeah you're right Gabe," Tina muttered.

"Besides, when one door opens another door closes your next job opportunity might just hit your face." Laughed Cassie, Tina sarcastically laughed. "Hey do not laugh my psychic abilities has not ever failed me yet."

Tina sighed and screamed into her crossed arms. She felt a strong gust of wind blowing her form and heard a sudden rustling of paper. "Oh wow I guess I'm right again," Cassie piped out as she sipped her tea.

Gabriel reached over to get rid of the clinging garbage in Tina's hair, "There now Tina."

"Thanks," Tina muttered as she looked at the old newspaper. The exciting ranch plan she mouthed. "That's it!"

"What is?" Gabriel and Cassie inquired in unison.

"This!" Tina pointed to the newspaper. "This is the answer to all my problems, my mother, my family, everything!"

"'Tired of the same dead end job? Want to advance your life? Own your own business? Be your own boss? Well, fret no longer the Exciting Ranch Plan is for you! In the Exciting Ranch Plan, you can own your farm. The farm is located in the beautiful Flower Bed Village. With its friendly townspeople and its beautiful scenery, this place is perfect for people who want to get away from the busy city life .and start anew. But that's not all! The farm is free! No catch, no price, no debt-nothing! You can have your own piece of land out of three. For FREE!

So come on and start your own ranch today!'" read Cassie aloud. "Hmm, this does seem like a great opportunity for you Tina there isn't anything that seems scamish, no 800 number or foreign numbers but still look up on this 'Flower Bud Village' though."

"Okay," Tina smiled.

"There," Gabriel called out as he pointed to his laptop. Tina and Cassie peered over Gabriel's shoulders. "Flower Bud Village is a real small town and I mean small. It has less than one hundred people in it, all rural and it's like a five hour trip from here to there."

"Well I guess your ranch dream isn't far fetched is it Tina," Cassie stated.

"No it isn't," Tina smiled. "Does it have a number?"

"Yes it does I'll write it down," Gabriel quickly scribbled down and handed it to Tina. "You really do want to do this don't you Tina?"

"Yes, I-this feels like me," Tina admitted.

"Well we are behind you one hundred percent," Cassie declared.

"Infinity percent," Gabriel corrected and Cassie sheepishly giggled.

Tina smiled and quickly traced her phone, "Thanks I better go Conti family reunion." Cassie and Gabriel replied with sympathetic smile. I know this is for me; Tina smiled, not to be mother's puppet.

Tina eyed her sisters disgustedly as they bragged about their latest career moves or who is currently their foreign or socialite lover. She then looked towards her brothers who had gold diggers clinging to their overly cologne selves.

She took one hard chug of her wine and walked over to her mother. "Mamma," she smiled and kissed her both her cheeks.

"Tina," Sophia smiled. "I finally hear that you bagged your executive boss."

Tina's mouth and eyes twitched, "No mamma. Actually"—

"She lost her job and as always she lost a well off man," smirked an auburn woman.

"Gratize Luciana," snarled Tina.

"What Tina shouldn't mamma know the truth," laughed Luciana.

"So you lost your job again and an opportunity to be a well off woman," inquired Sophia.

"Yes but I got offered a new opportunity," seethed Tina.

"Really now," Sophia questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Si mamma," Tina replied.

"So who is the lucky man," Luciana inquired.

"He isn't a man," Tina snarled, "It's a business opportunity."

"Really," Sophia asked. She walked around Tina inspecting her anxious, stressed form. "What business opportunity, Tina."

"I'm leaving the city and going to start a farm," Tina stated. Tina opened her eyes and looked into the enraged, disbelieving eyes of her mother as well as shocked, amused looks emanating from her family.

"_**WHAT!**_" Sophia hissed, "TINA A FARM?" Tina flinched at the enraged form of her once elegant mother. "Tina Giacinta Conti you are not a PEASANT! You are a woman of great heritage and NOBLE BIRTH!" Tina looked on as her mother continued to rant and looked over to see her elder siblings chuckling at the humiliating display. She became enraged and swallowed her fear and looked dead on at them.

"You know what mamma I'm leaving tomorrow morning I don't want to become some SLUT who marries and sleeps with men just to get ahead—Tina looked at her sisters who quickly lost their haughty, smug looks and became silent—"or some BIG SHOT who lies and steals and preys on other people"—Tina glared down at her brothers who slowly became enraged. "I am becoming independent will stay away from this-this FAKE family!" With that Tina left her mother stunned and enraged while her sister, Luciana, inwardly laughed and smiled at the turn of events.

Tina lightly cried and smiled, I did it! I did it! I did it! "Tina," called out a voice.

"Papa," Tina replied back.

"Tina," Sansone Conti heaved and panted, "I finally found you." Tina smiled back at her father. Sansone held out his hand and lead her to the river near the estate. "So you really are leaving?"

"Si papa," Tina sadly admitted.

"I don't want you to leave but I have a feeling it's too late," Sansone ran his fingers through his peppered, aging hair.

"Si it is I got my security deposit back and my stuff is already packed and the others Cassie and Gabriel have it boxed up in case I wanted to be shipped to me," Tina looked at the full moon.

"Tina."

"Hmm," Tina looked up to see her father giving her some money and a check, "Papa?"

"Here you are going to need this to get you started," Sansone smiled.

"But Papa I thought you said no more money we are grown," Tina stated as she held the money.

"Si but only to your brothers and sisters," Sansone beamed, "Your mother may favor your sisters and brothers but I favor you more than anything else." Sansone smiled brightly at her, "I've always know that you will make it but in your own way but not Sophia's way." Tina looked towards her father who had a small sympathetic smile, "Promise me that you will be safe and find your success as well as write or call your papa."

"Si Papa I promised," Tina smiled back. Sansone hugged Tina tightly.

"Oh Tina I can't believe that you are leaving today," whined Cassie.

"Yes honey I can't believe it why leave today why not tomorrow?" Gabriel pouted.

"You guys I want to leave ASAP, I don't want to see my mother and avoid the drama," Tina admitted.

"Well alright then," Cassie smiled.

"Call us, write to us, heck if possible email or text us or pm us on our social pages," Gabriel smiled.

Tina smiled and felt the wind rustling up her chocolate colored hair, the seagull high in the sky cawing about. She looked at her watch, almost—a large HONK roared and alerted the passengers—Show time. She grabbed her rolling luggage, suit case and a medium box that she held close to her hip. She walked towards the ferry unloading the old passengers and new imports. Tina handed the ferry master her ticket and made her way close to the railing. "Good bye Cassie, good bye Gabriel," Tina called out as the ferry pulled out from the harbor.

So I'm finally free of mama, Tina smiled and pocketed her hidden money in her shorts. Gratize papa, I'm going to make you proud.

Blue walked his horse, Majesty, along the coastline of the village's ocean. He let out a low sigh while Majesty let out a snort. "Yeah, yeah," he stated to his horse. Blue looked over to see a small house on the beach far away from the village yet surrounded by the serene ocean. I offered Mayor Theodore money to buy the house and land but he refused saying it's for the 'Exciting Ranch Plan'. Like anyway would be dumb enough to buy into that.

A loud, bellowing horn followed by a frightened whinny ruined his train of thought and looked over to see a ferry pulling into the small pier. He then noticed a black colored top hat scurrying towards the dock. Mayor Theodore, Blue thought in disbelief. He then looked up to see a beautiful pig-tailed girl getting off the ferry and looking around in amazement. Beautiful, he thought in awe.

"Ah Miss Conti, it is so good to finally meet you," Mayor Theodore smiled and held out his hand.

"Gratize," Tina beamed and firmly held Theodore's gloved hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Harris."

"Just call me Mayor Theodore," Theodore smiled up to the towering girl.

"Likewise with me, just call me Tina," Tina giggled.

"Now Tina," Theodore began to explain, "there are three plots within Flowerbud each has their own advantage and disadvantages. There is the one on the ocean that has a large space for a barn but low quality soil"—Tina nodded in agreement—"The one in town that is next to my house but has very little room for a barn and standard quality soil. Finally there is the one by the river with high quality soil but doesn't have much space for a barn and it is rather far from the town."

"Let's see," Tina pursued her lips. The river sounds like the best but, Tina turned to the ocean and it's calming, relaxing call. I can always buy fertilizer as she saw the ocean and sky slowly being dyed orange and pink, "The ocean plot."

"Alright then," Thomas smiled and handed her a clipboard. Tina quickly read through and signed the various locations requesting her signature, she handed back the documents and Thomas nodded as he led her to her new home. "Tina this is a small house but with time it would grow. Not only that Tina inside there is some basic stuff to get you started in your new home and life good luck on your journey, I apologize for not showing you around town but it is getting late."

Tina smiled, "It is okay Theodore." Thomas just smiled back heartily and made his way back home all while Tina grabbed her stuff and made her way inside. The harsh stench of chemicals greeted her as she opened the door. "Better let it fan out." Tina lightly yawned as she left the door open and started surveying the room. "Hmm too small but it's a working progress." She quickly packed her clothing in the drawers and closets and let out a deep breath as she made her way to the drawer.

Tina examined her bed and inspected the mattress, Firm and small but I'll fix that eventually. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into her night slip and lightly stretched where she eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
